You Belong With Me
by jacethepotato
Summary: Okay I need to give loads of credit to purrpickle for letting me write this story. I got the inspiration while reading their story called pieces. this is lovely pezberry lovin'. rated M for Language and for mentioning of Rape and Fights.
1. Chapter one: the note

A/N: okay reviews are welcome and encouraged. Please be nice. If you don't like don't read. Italics are note.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Hello my name is no need for you to be concerned about. But you should know that I have been watching you. I am someone you know. I am a girl you may not like. I certainly try not to like you or at least try not to show how much I like you. If you want to know who I am then pay extra attention to everyone today. FYI pay close attention to who sings in glee today. I'll be singing to you. Don't let on that you know anything though. Don't want Finn jealous of me would we? Remember don't let ANYONE see._

_ 3~Secret Gal~ 3_

As Rachel Berry pulled the perfectly folded neatly written letter from her locker her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't let him see it.

Rachel on the other hand was hoping this letter she had received was from the one and only girl that had ever caught Rachel's eyes. She was wishing, hoping, and praying. This girl you ask? It was none other than supreme HBIC Santana Lopez. But why would the head cheerleader and most popular girl to have ever walked the halls of William Mckinely High School want anything to do with the School's biggest gleek? To Rachel the answer was obvious. Santana still didn't want anything to do with her. It was probably just another prank Quinn was pulling to make Rachel realize just how worthless she was at this school. As if on cue one Miss Quinn Fabray strutted by. She paused by Rachel's locker. "Hey manhands, that another letter to Jew-fro?" she sneered.

"Well Quinn if you most know I have no emotional-"Rachel started.

"Whatever Rupaul," Quinn cut her off. Then her and her two followers turned away. Rachel grabbed her books and headed to show choir. But what Rachel didn't know was that her 'secret gal' that had written the letter was real and had seen everything. She'd seen it and hadn't said anything until she thought Rachel was out of ear shot. Secret gal said "you Q you really shouldn't pick on Rachel like that. I already called off all the slushies on her."

Typical Quinn spat back, "just because you have the hots for Berry doesn't mean I won't still hate her. And one thing: having the hots for Berry will only lower you on the food chain."

"Quinn! I do not have the hots for Rachel," she lied," I am just trying to be nicer to her."

"Oh please S save it for the pope. I can totally see you drooling over her during rehearsal. You got it bad girl. And I don't like it." During all this the two had no idea that Rachel was right behind them. Well everyone but Bethany who said "Hi Rach," really softly so that the mysterious S and Quinn couldn't hear. 'So I was right Santana does like me. Oh this is great. SHIT! Now I have to talk to her after rehearsal.' Rachel thought. "Oh hey Brittany, I'll see you in a bit for rehearsal."

"Okay Rachel." And with that Rachel ran quickly to the choir room to get all set for Glee. Everyone slowly trickled in with a nervous looking Santana last to come in and first and only to catch Rachel's eye. Mr. Shue spoke up, "okay does anyone have any songs to perform today? Rachel? Finn? Kurt?" when none of these three spoke up Santana raised her hand. "Wow, Santana I have never seen your hand be the first one up. What's the occasion?"

"Oh ummm… nothing really. Just wanted to sing something to someone." Santana was still nervous. Her eyes and stuttering gave her away. She started singing anyway. She sang You Belong with Me to specifically one Rachel Barbara Berry. Everyone noticed except for Finn. Finn didn't notice because he was too busy making puppy dog eyes at Rachel. Rachel on the other hand was completely unaware of everything but Santana and her singing. Finn was a little disappointed that Rachel wouldn't pay attention to him. Then he realized she was listening to Santana's song. Since the song is about a girl liking a guy he thought Santana was singing to him. 'Damnit I got to talk to her after rehearsal now!' Santana and Rachel both knew they'd been caught staring at each other just a moment too long. 'Oh shit! I've been caught!' both girls thought. Once Santana's song was over she went and took her seat all the while watching Rachel. 'This worked out perfectly,' Santana thought,' but I think Finnocence got the wrong message. This will not end well.'

After a very awkward rehearsal with Finn staring at Santana instead of Rachel everyone noticed but they knew that Finn wasn't the one Santana was singing to. Everyone but Finn, Santana, and Rachel stood up and left. Rachel thinking quick said, "Finn why don't you go home, I'll call you later." Finn's head sunk low as he got up to leave, his eyes never leaving Santana. Santana stood up after he left looking nervous and a bit saddened. Rachel thought 'maybe she had been singing to Finn. I mean he is the star quarterback and all.' Then before knew it Santana was standing in front of her. "Hey Rachel, why did you send Finn away?"


	2. Chapter two: the confrontation

A/N: reviews are lovely

"Oh. Uh I wanted to read a note and he isn't supposed not see it."

"Well did you find the note in your locker this morning?" Santana asked quizzically.

"Uh. Yeah. How did you know?" Rachel was confused.

"Will I knew you found it this morning because it is probably the note that you were holding when Quinn confronted you this morning silly." Santana laughed nervously.

"Well," Rachel hesitated, "do you know who it's from?"

"Actually Rachel I do. Was the letter signed secret gal?"

"Yes it was," Rachel stuttered, "how did you know?"

"Because I know who sent it. It was…" Santana paused before continuing, "me." Then she leaned down and gave Rachel a loving tender kiss. Both girls were completely unaware that Finn was watching through the window. Standing there completely stunned at what he was witnessing Finn's mouth dropped. 'Is this a dream?' Finn and Rachel both thought.

'why am I putting myself out here like this what if she doesn't like me like I like her? Aw screw it I don't just like her I love her.' Santana thought. When the kiss ended Rachel stood up and said, 'well ummm… Santana would you maybe want to come over for a movie tonight? My dad's aren't home…" Santana cut her off there "I would love to but dump Finnocence first, and I'll bring over my movie collections" and with another quick but tender kiss Santana rushed out of the room failing to notice Finn again. Finn walked slowly back into the choir room faining he forgot his bag he walked by a stunned Rachel. Rachel quickly snapped out of her stupor and slowly said, "Finn I am sorry but I can't keep pretending I like you we are through. Good bye." She stood up and walked out of the room. Now Finn stood there stunned. He couldn't believe Rachel would dump him because Santana kissed her. Rachel isn't that way. Is she no she couldn't be. 'well' Finn thought, 'I'll just have to prove to Rachel that Santana is just using her.'

A/N: I know a short update but I have thirty five chapters to write up on the computer. There will be more.


	3. Chapter three: The Vegan Store Issue

A/N: Okay just so you know this was originally going to be an original story. I decided against it so I could make this one. I changed it from the main characters being named Quinn and Angela. I like it better this way. I don't like Santana being mean to anyone other than Finn.

As Santana made her way to her car she heard I want to hold your hand playing. 'Why is Rachel calling me already? Did she change her mind? Oh well better just get this over with.' "Hello?"

"Hey Santana do you want to come over for dinner tonight as well?"

"Uh sure sounds fantastic!" Santana smiled.

"Great I'll see you around six then. Oh and Finn came back and I broke up with him." She could hear Rachel smirking through the phone.

"Awesome!" Santana's smirk grew wider.

"One question." Rachel said.

"shoot." Santana replied.

"I was wondering why did you want me to break up with him?" Rachel was truly confused by this point.

"Well when I see you tonight you'll find out." Santana said with a shit eating grin.

"Okay." Rachel was even more confused.

"So I'll see you at six tonight then?"

"Of course Santana I wouldn't miss it." Rachel smiled through the phone.

"Oh and I am stealing my entire scary movie collection for us to watch."

"Oh but Santana I get scared of scary movies. They bring back bad memories." Santana could feel Rachel's pout through the phone.

"Don't worry I will be there to protect you. I promise I will always be there to protect you. I am so so so sorry I did all those mean things to you." Santana apologized.

"SANTANA! I have already forgiven you for all of that. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be having a dinner date with you tonight now would I?" Rachel said, catching Santana off guard.

"Wait! Hold up1 you want to call this a date?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Of course! Why don't you?" Rachel said disappointedly.

"Of course! I do! It just leads into the question I was going to ask tonight." Santana said.

"Oh okay well I have to go. I'll see you later." Rachel said quickly. She was already at the only vegan grocery store in the town of Lima, Ohio. She needed to get food for her date with Santana tonight.

"Oh okay see you tonight Rach." Santana said. She was also at the only vegan grocery store in Lima. What her mom is a vegan. And Santana had tasted some of the food vegans ate. It was pretty damn tasty. Santana hung up the phone and turned back to her mom. "Mija, who were you talking to on the phone and who do you have a date with tonight?" her mother questioned.

"Well mama, I was talking to Rachel Berry from glee. She is the one with the two gay dads. I have a date with her tonight. I really like her mama. I-" Santana was saying

"NO! NO daughter of mine is going to be gay! I am going to tell your father about this. Finish shopping and then come home. You can walk!" her mother cut her off. She turned around and left Santana by the bread section of the store. Santana fell to the ground crying. Her dad was as big of a homophobe as Quinn's dad Russell was. There was no way she would be allowed to stay with her own family again. She just wouldn't. She ran out to the parking lot only to find Rachel standing by the trunk of her jeep putting her groceries away. She ran up to Rachel as she was getting into her car. She knocked on Rachel's car window. "Rachel! It's me! It's Santana!" Santana said through the glass.

"Santana! What are you doing here?"

"My mother is a vegan so we came here to get her groceries. But that's not important. We need to talk and quick!"

A/N: oh I know so so mean cliffhanger. Not for long though. Review please. Oh and we have not seen the bad side yet. It will get worse.


	4. Chapter four: The Car Ride

A/N: we have a bit of a fight here. Reviews are lovely and are encouraged.

"San, what's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"well Rachel, my mom asked me who I was on the phone with and if I had a date with them tonight. I told her it was you and that I had a date with you tonight and she said that no daughter of hers would be gay and that she was going to go tell my dad and I needed to finish up shopping before I came home. When my mom tells my dad I'm going to get kicked out. I don't want to end up alone on the streets. But I have no place to go to stay." Santana rambled. When she stopped to take a breath Rachel jumped in to stop her from continuing.

"Santana you need to stop rambling and get in my car. You will stay with me. We need to get you home so you can get your things and get out of there." Rachel said pointedly.

"Rachel I couldn't ask you for that. And anyway if my dad sees you who knows what he might do to you. You don't deserve to get punished." Santana said as she got in the car. Rachel started the car and drove off to santana's house.

"and you are not asking to stay with me. I am demanding it. You will not live on the streets. I just will not stand for it. I have a perfectly good guest room you can stay in." Rachel stated.

"okay well you will want to brace yourself for my dad. He yells profanities when he is mad. And he is a huge homophobe. I don't know why he would hate them." Santana said softly.

"Santana I'm used to it. Believe me my life isn't exactly the easiest life."

"I know and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I tried to get Quinn to stop," Santana said apologetically, "but she wouldn't listen. She said that just because I liked you doesn't mean that she has to be nice to you. She'll be getting a slushie facial tomorrow for that. The nicknames will stop as well. I will not have you being bullied anymore."

"Santana.. SANTANA… SANTANA!" Rachel yelled.

"oh sorry. Yes?"

"you are rambling again and we are here now. Let's get this over with."

"Rachel if you want you can stay in the car. You don't have to see my dad." Santana offered.

"no Santana I do. It will also go much quicker with getting your stuff if I help. You can get the stuff from downstairs and I'll get your stuff from upstairs." Rachel said. She wasn't afraid of some big bully. She had had enough of those kind of people at school. It was time she stood up against the bullies.

"okay that sounds great! Oh my god!" Santana laughed.

"what is it Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"you can hear my dad shouting about how homosexuals are the devil's child. It is so embarrassing!"

"well if you're the devil's child then he must be the devil!" Rachel laughed along with Santana as they made their way to the door. When they opened the door all yelling stopped. It was eerily silent.


	5. Chapter five: Santana's secret

A/N: okay reviews are still encouraged. This chapter was kind of fun to write.

"Girls," Azashar Lopez said; his words laced with venom, "could you come here please?" The girls walked into what appeared to be the living room. Azashar was standing in the middle of the room, glass of scotch in one hand and the other clenched into a fist at his side. When the girls reached him they stood in front of him waiting to see what he was going to. He took his free hand, unclenched, and slapped Santana. He then threw his scotch in Rachel's face. He then slapped Rachel as well. "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ! How can you date this thing? We taught you better! Homosexuality is wrong. You have disgraced our family name. You are no longer part of this family. You have an hour to pack. I am going to set the timer on the microwave. When your time is up you are no longer allowed in this house. You may keep your disgusting behavior away from my son. I will not have him thinking that this kind of this is right." He turned to Rachel, "And YOU! You turned my daughter into one of you with your sick ways. You and your dads are abomination! Gays are the devil's child! You are the supreme SIN! You are never allowed anywhere near my family. You are disgusting, and don't deserve to live you" he was cut off by Santana swiftly kicking him in the groin.

"No listen papa, I will not have you talking like that about Rachel. I am glad you're kicking me out. You need to get the stick out of your ass and learn that we all deserve to be accepted as human beings. And you know what? GOD DON'T EXIST! At least not the one you talk about. You describe him exactly as you are. You worship yourself. I won't stand for it anymore. I am going to live with Rachel and since you kicked me out I am also taking all of the movies I can fit in my duffle bags. Lord only knows we have enough duffle bags. I could fit all of the movies in them and still have twenty left over. Rachel is going to help me and mama you are going to as well. You will be gathering all my clothes while Rachel and I tend to my electronics. Now get moving. Oh and I get two hours not one." Santana smirked at her handy work.

"San you really didn't have to do that." Rachel said.

"Yeah Rach. I did. He won't push me around anymore. Now help me get the electronics. I need my two laptops, my video cameras, their cords, my phone charger, my sansa fuze, its charger, my photo cameras, I guess I kinda like making films. Oh and all the movies." Santana listed.

"Okay how about you get the other stuff and I'll get the movies. All the movies right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah they are in that big cabinet next to the flat screen." Santana pointed to the huge cabinet against the wall.

"Holy crap! Think you got enough movies? Wait a second. You have two shelves devoted to musicals, three to action movies, two to scary movies, and then five of unmarked movies. What's in the unmarked dvds?" Rachel asked as she hurriedly grabbed all the movies she could in one armful.

"They are all the movies I made. Like I said I like making movies. I want to be a director someday. Oh and the bottom shelf there is definitely a grab." Santana said nonchalantly.

"What are they?" Rachel asked as she grabbed them all.

"They're all our glee club performances and all the solos you ever performed for us." Santana said sheepishly.

"You recorded all of them?" Rachel asked astonished.

"Of course! You're an amazing singer and I didn't want to have that talent go unrecorded. Seriously Rach you have the best voice I have ever heard. You gonna have no problems getting on Broadway. The stage was meant for you. I on the other hand like to stay behind the scenes." Santana said enthusiastically. Santana's dad was sitting in the kitchen listening in on his daughter's conversation, utterly disgusted with the whole thing. "But my dad. He doesn't like my fascination with making movies. He hates glee club. He wants me to become a lawyer or a police officer. But I don't want to be either of those. And now that I don't live under his roof I don't have to follow his rules." She continued.

"But you do have to listen to my dads' rules. Which is open door policy if significant other is with them, and don't drink and drive. That's it." Rachel said. Santana was astonished. She had never had such simple rules before.

"That is seriously all there is?" Rachel nodded. "Wow Rach I think I'm gonna like it living with you. If your dads say I can stay that is. If they don't want me there I will find somewhere else to stay."

"Santana my dads will let you stay I promise. So what was that question you were gonna ask me? I really want to know." Rachel asked. She really did want to know too.

"Well I'll ask you it when we get back to your house. Ok?" Santana said. She didn't want her dad to hear the question. Just then her mom came rushing in with all the duffle bags of clothes. The timer beeped. Their two hours were up. They had every electronic device that was portable in Rachel's car already. They just had to put the DVDS and clothes into the back and they were ready to leave.

As Santana and Rachel drove off in the jeep they could still hear Azashar cursing loudly. So they turned up their music and sang along to Chasing Pavements by Adele.

When they arrived back at Rachel's place Santana only brought in the duffle bag with the DVDs and her laptop and cameras in it. Then she went into the kitchen where she found Rachel putting groceries away. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel leaned back into Santana. "Can I ask what that question was now?" She asked.

"Yes. Rachel Barbra Berry would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Santana asked dramatically. Rachel turned around so she could see Santana.

"Yes. I would be honored to be your girlfriend." She leaned up to Santana and kissed her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the doorway. Both girls turned around to see who it was.


	6. Chapter six: The Date

A/N: okay I am going to say this now. I DON'T like Finn Hudson. Reviews are encouraged as always.

As soon as Santana caught sight of the dorky plaid shirt she saw red. "Hudson what the fuck are you doing here? You just broke into Rachel's house!" she screamed at him.

"What the hell was that in the choir room Santana? You kissed her there and then I find you kissing her here? What the hell?" Finn screamed back.

"Finn! You will not use those words in this house! And as for the kissing it wasn't the reason I broke up with you. And if Santana wants to kiss me she can. You and I are no longer together. I was going to break up with you anyway. I am not IN love with you. I just love the IDEA of you. I thought I would finally be accepted. But it didn't change. Then I began wondering why things never worked out with you. I realized that not only with you but with Jesse and Noah as well I just never really had feelings for you. I just wanted to have feelings for you. Then when Santana kissed me it solidified the concept. I'm a lesbian Finn. And you need to leave. Now. Santana and I have a movie date tonight and you're killing my mood. Please leave." Rachel stepped in. when she finished her ramble Finn took a step forward and punched Santana in the stomach. Santana lunged forward and caught Finn in the stomach. She pushed him with all her might out of the house. She didn't want him to hurt Rachel too.

"Do NOT ever come back here Finnocence. Rachel doesn't want you. She wants to try things with me. Get over it and leave now." Santana spat. Then she slammed the door in his face. She turned back to Rachel. "Are you okay babe?" she asked. Rachel looked broken.

"I'm fine San. It just took me by surprise. I didn't expect him to show up tonight. Let's get the dinner started. You pick out a movie and I'll make some vegan tacos. I also have red wine if you'd like some." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Sure and those vegan tacos sound delicious. I was thinking about becoming a vegan too. What with coach's new no meat rule and all. I could get used to this." Santana smiled. Then she went to one of the bags. She pulled out some of the unmarked movies. "We'll watch these." Santana smiled. They were movies Rachel had lived but never seen. They were Rachel's glee performances, minus the back sass from wheezy and porcelain. They went into the living room to eat and watch the movies. All of them were collaborated together. Every performance anyone ever did was there. Plus some that Rachel had never seen. They were of Santana, sitting in a room strumming her guitar and singing songs on her own. One of them Rachel didn't recognize. It was one she thought she should know but didn't. "Sanny what song is that that you're singing?" she asked politely.

"You don't recognize it?" Rachel shook her head, "it's called I feel pretty/unpretty. I thought of it when you said you were going to get a nose job over Christmas break. I'm really glad you didn't though. Your nose is perfect just like you. If you changed yourself you wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't have the Rachel Berry essence that I like about you. You'd just be another random face in the year book. But seriously what are we going to do about Finn? We can't just let him torment you whenever he feels like it. When I pushed him out he threatened he would steal you back from me. Would you let him do that? Would you just walk right back into his arms?" Santana asked. When she started up again Rachel held her hand up.

"Hold it right there Santana Maria Lopez. You are starting to ramble. Rambling is my thing. I will not just run back into his arms. I want to give you a fair shot. The truth is I've liked you for a while but I thought you didn't feel the same way. I keep thinking this is some cruel prank you're playing on me. That you're just going to disappear right before my eyes. I don't want that to happen." Rachel began rambling.

"Okay how about this: we come out to the school tomorrow. That way he has nothing to hold over us. And if anyone gives you trouble I'll kick their ass. Simple as that. I have nothing to worry about. My parents kicked me out. You're letting me stay here. You said your dads are cool with it right?"

"Yes I called them after we got home. While you were picking out the movies. They said they would be delighted for you to stay. They left for a business trip this morning. They won't be home for two months. Unless it's an emergency. Then they'll come home. But that's the only case." Rachel cleaned up the dishes as she spoke. "How about we go hit the sack. After all you need energy to kick ass tomorrow." She smirked. Santana strode up to her from her spot on the couch. She grabbed Rachel's waist and threw her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Then she started to ascend the stairs Rachel fighting all the way. When she reached Rachel's door at the top of the stairs she kicked it open, walked to the middle of the room where the bed was located and threw Rachel on it before attacking Rachel in a fierce kiss.

A/N: oooooooo hints hints hints for what is yet to come hope you enjoyed. Sorry Finn lovers not a good Finn story.


	7. Chapter seven: the night before

A/N: sorry for the longer wait for an update. I went out of town for a few days. REVIEW please I savor your feedback like a sweet rancid cream sauce (adapted from victorious.)

"San we can't do this tonight. We have school in the morning. Who knows what we'll have to deal with. Who knows what coach Sylvester might do." Rachel seemed nervous.

"Rach it's okay. Let's just go to sleep. I am worried about what coach will do but she can't kick me off the team. With me as second in command and Quinn soon to be kicked off the team again, she'll want me as head cheerleader. Brittany certainly can't handle the pressure. And as for the students, they can go burn if they think they can do anything to you anymore. And if they even try anything on me there won't be much left of them." Santana smirked. She knew she was going to have to deal with the other idiots but she had more spunk than any of them knew. And she could kick their asses without so much as getting a scratch. Except for Zises. She could probably do some damage. Truth was Zises wasn't the thing that scared Santana the most. What scared her the most was the fact that Rachel could dump her at any point in time and it would literally crush Santana. Santana Lopez didn't do being crushed. She couldn't handle it over the summer with Brittany. She wouldn't be able to handle it with Rachel. She had more feelings for Rachel than she ever did with Brittany.

"Why would Quinn be kicked off the team?" Rachel questioned thoughtfully. She really had no idea. Between Quinn's running out of glee because she was sick and her mood swings it was obvious that Quinn was pregnant again. But puck wasn't the father this time. No but she wouldn't tell Rachel that. It would only crush her.

"Honey, Quinn's pregnant, again. Who the father is is a mystery though. She's not with Sam anymore and Puck's in juvie so that rules them out." Santana said.

'Who could've gotten Quinn pregnant then?' Rachel thought. "It couldn't be Finn could it? He wouldn't have cheated on me would he?" She thought aloud.

"Rachel honey I am so sorry but I'm afraid he did. I caught him and Quinn in the science room one day. It is right around the time she got pregnant. Honey I am so sorry don't worry I will never cheat on you. I promise." Santana said. She hoped she never would too.

"let's just get to sleep now okay? We have school tomorrow." Rachel said as she stifled a yawn. Santana giggled.

"okay babe." Then they both laid down and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter eight: The newest Cheerio

A/N: sorry for the short update last time. It was more of a filler. This is going to be the cheerios practice. Review please.

When the alarm sounded the next morning Rachel rolled over and hit the off button. She tried to get out of bed but something was pulling her back. She rolled back over to see Santana had her hands around Rachel's waist and was grabbing at her trying to snuggle back up. "Santana it's time to get up. We have school today and you get to shower first. I want to do my morning routine first. Plus we need to get you to cheerios practice." When Santana didn't stir Rachel did the only thing she could think of. She gave Santana a quick kiss then pushed her out of bed and onto the thick carpeting.

"What the hell was that for?" Santana shouted.

"You wouldn't get up. You need to get your ass moving if you want to get to cheerios practice on time." Rachel retorted. She smirked at Santana. Today was going to be a good day.

"Oh, okay just don't do it again. Damnit not even a full day and you're already making me go soft." Santana muttered. She hopped up off the floor and grabbed her cheerios uniform out of her bag. Then she darted off into the shower.

After fifteen minutes the water had stopped and Santana was applying her makeup. Rachel was still on the elliptical.

45 minutes later they were in Rachel's jeep and driving to school. Rachel had decided to sit in on the cheerios practice. 'Rachel would look good in a cheerios uniform. She'd make a great flyer. I'm gonna have to convince coach to put her on the squad. It'd give her better protection and me a great sight to see.' Santana smirked. Quinn saw the smirk and glared at her. 'Santana always knows everything that went on in the school. But what does she know now? What is she planning?' Quinn thought. Then she caught sight of Rachel up in the stands. Santana was looking right at her the entire time. 'That might be the solution to my little problem. If I hurt Rachel I hurt Santana. And with Santana out of the way there's no one to tell coach about my second pregnancy. I'd get to stay head cheerio. But how to hurt Rachel. I could tell her Santana is using her for some sick prank. Or slushy her again.'

After cheerios practice was over Santana walked over to coach and as she opened her mouth Sylvester cut her off. "Can it lopez. All I want from you is Streisand on my squad. She would make an excellent flyer and I could use more singers on my squad. Ever since wheezy and porcelain joined we've been getting better marks. And since you Brittany Quinn and Streisand can all sing you'll be singing at nationals. You will sing whatever Streisand and you agree on seeing as she is only here because of you. I talked to her during practice. I was told you two are now a couple and I could use that on my squad. It boosts diversity and that's what the judges want to see. Don't let this get in the way of competition though." She said, "oh and one more thing. What's going on with Q?"

"Coach Sylvester I am sorry to say but she is pregnant again." Santana stated.

"Who's the father this time?" Sylvester was furious.

"It's Hudson this time ma'am. I caught them in the science room next door. I came in to get my bag and they were doing it on the lab station right next to my bag. I was disgusted so I left." Santana recalled.

"FABRAY! Get your ass over here now! Out of uniform!" Sylvester yelled. Quinn came sprinting up holding her uniform while she was dressed in her glee club outfit for their born this way performance today. "I hear you're preggers again. Is this true?" Quinn shot a glare at Santana.

"Yes coach its true." She replied.

"Who's the father?" sue continued to question.

"Finn Hudson."

"When did this happen?" the questions were never ending.

"In the science room a month ago. We did it on a lab station. Santana caught us when she came to get her bag." Quinn knew what was coming. She was going to lose her spot again.

"That's it Fabray you're off the team and Streisand is on. She would make an excellent flyer and she is second in command. Lopez you are now head cheerio. Use it wisely. Now go give this uniform to Berry up in the stands. She and Fabray are the same size right?" Santana nodded. She had things working perfectly for her. She couldn't have imagined anything working out better. She took off sprinting to where Rachel was seated. She pulled the uniform out from behind her back. Rachel looked at her puzzled.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"You are now my second in command and the newest flyer on the Lima, Ohio cheerios. Congratulations babe." Santana smiled Rachel's own famous Rachel berry smile. She was as happy as could be.

"Are you serious? Do I really get to be a cheerio? Like non-slushy material cheerio?" Santana nodded. Rachel leapt into Santana's arms and kissed her. When Santana broke the kiss she smiled at Rachel.

"Now go put your uniform on Ms. Berry. You have a big day ahead of you." And with that Rachel darted off to get changed. 'Today is going to be a good day.' Santana and Rachel both thought.

A/N: Reviews please!


	9. Chapter nine: Slushies and a Friend

A/N: I feel sorta bad for Quinn but she isn't going to be nice in this story. Neither is Finn. I'm going to have quite a surprise in here. This will be the day from after cheerios to after lunch. Review please. Oh and Guyana Rose don't give anything away.

After both girls were ready they walked through the doors of the school building, hand in hand. As soon as they walked in the school building they were met with Quinn tossing a slushy in their direction. Rachel immediately ducked and pulled Santana down with her. The slushy passed over their heads and hit an unsuspecting freshman square in the face. The girls got back up and Santana immediately stepped protectively in front of Rachel. "what the hell was that for Fabray? You trying to ruin your reputation again? Not to mention you already lost your spot on the cheerios again. And all because you got caught with Finnocence in the science room. By me," she sneered at Quinn, "Oh and everyone I would like you to meet the newest cheerio miss Rachel Berry!" there was clapping and shouts about who the new head cheerio was. "And I am your new head cheerio, Rachel here is my girlfriend and second in command. You will treat her with respect. Got it?" there were mumbled yes ma'am's and yes Santana's. "Good. Now stop staring. Rachel lets go get your stuff." as they reached Rachel's locker they were met with Finn glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing at her locker Finnocence?"

"Sanny be nice. But seriously Finn move." Finn walked forward as if nothing was said and grabbed Rachel's wrist. He then pulled him into her and kissed her. Rachel struggled to get free but Finn was so much bigger than her. She couldn't break free so she settled for a kick in the nuts. As soon as she was free Santana pulled her out of the way and commenced beating the shit out of Finn. "You kissed my girlfriend without my permission! You will leave her alone! Rachel, honey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" that's when Santana spotted the bruise forming on Rachel's arm. "You hurt her! You bruised her arm with your freakishly large gorilla hands!" Santana stopped beating Finn when Rachel came over and hugged her from behind.

"Sanny, honey, I think you've done enough damage for now. You can always get him again later. We have to get to class. Okay?" Rachel sounded worried. Santana turned around and kissed Rachel.

"Fine let's go. But Finnocence if I ever see you do that again I. will. End. You. Got it?" Finn nodded, "good. Now scram." Finn scrambled to his feet and darted away. Probably to the nurses office with what Santana had done. What Santana and Rachel didn't know was that Quinn had followed Finn. She had a proposition for them.

When the girls met up at Santana's locker before lunch they were stunned to find Karofsky there waiting for them. Santana pulled Rachel behind her further when they reached the locker. "What do you want Karofsky?" she spat.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of both of you. For coming out and not taking shit about it. You guys are a good example." He said softly.

"What do you mean Dave?" Rachel asked coming from behind Santana.

"I never tell anyone but I'm gay too. And you guys are doing what I can't possibly come up with the courage to do." He said as he stood there wringing his hands.

"Wow Karofsky. I never would've pegged you as a gay. But if you want you can be on our side. We don't mind. We can use as much of a force as we can get. Finnocence needs to be taught a lesson in a bit. Would you mind getting us 6 slushies? All blue please. It stains the worst." Rachel commanded. Their new found friend ran off to get the slushies. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her through the hall through the cafeteria doors and over to an empty table. Once they got there all talking in the room automatically ceased. "Listen up! You will not be cruel to Rachel or the other gleeks aside from Finnocence. Finnocence! Get your ass over here now or I will have Azimio and Karofsky bring you to me instead." When no one came forward Santana got pissed, "oh you think I'm kidding. Karofsky! Azimio! Bring me Finnocence please." Karofsky came into the room set the slushies down on the table where Santana had climbed onto during her speech. He signaled to Azimio to come with him and together they dragged Finn over to Santana. Santana held out her hand to Rachel who took it and climbed onto the table with Santana. Santana grabbed the slushies and handed three to Rachel. "So Finn is there something you would like to apologize for doing this morning or do I have to tell everyone?"

"I have nothing to apologize for. I was merely kissing Rachel because you don't deserve to. I do. I should get Rachel." He spat at Santana.

"Listen here Finn. I didn't dump you because of Santana. I dumped you because I was tired of covering up who I was. And for you to be standing at my locker waiting for me just to kiss me is absurd." Rachel stated as she gripped her slushy cups tighter.

"Did I forget to mention that he hurt her in the process? When she tried to leave he grabbed her arm so hard it left a giant bruise." As Santana got done saying this puck ran up and punched Finn in the nose.

"Dude," he yelled, "you don't hit girls. Especially someone as hot as Rachel."

"She shouldn't have tried to get away from me then. Santana doesn't deserve her. Santana is just a no good slutty bitch. She has been nothing but horrible to Rachel all these years and Rachel just forgives her automatically. Why the hell would you do that Rachel?" Finn shouted at her.

"First of all do not yell at me or say things like that about my girlfriend. I dumped you Finn because I'm gay! Yes it's true that I was mad that you and Santana had sex but it wasn't because of you. It was because I was jealous of you. Can't you see that I don't love you? I only loved the thought of you." Rachel yelled. Santana looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean jealous babe?" she asked.

"Santana I love you. I have loved you since the day we started high school together. When you came down the hall. You had actually wanted to be my friend. Then you saw the cheerios try-outs. When you made it you found out that people like me don't hang out with people like you. I was heartbroken. But I struggled through it. And look where it got me. Now I have the most amazing girl in the world and I'm a cheerio." Rachel explained.

"Yeah a hell of a lot that'll get you Rachel you're still a nobody. You always have been you always will be. No uniform can change that." Quinn said as she strode up to Finn's side.

"Karofsky grab her too. She's a nobody now. She lost her spot to Rachel and I. she will be getting a slushy bath too. You ready Rach?" Santana commanded. Rachel nodded. "Good on the count of three. One. Two. THREE." Right on three Rachel and Santana shot all six slushies at the two victims. Once the girls were satisfied with their damage they threw the cups at them. Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a deep kiss. Everyone just sat there astounded. When they came out of the kiss the room erupted into clapping. Then the bell sounded. "Well time for glee." The girls said. They laughed and walked out of the room and down to the auditorium.


	10. Chapter ten: Finn's outbursts

A/N: I was going to update Saturday but I went to the Bramble Park Zoo in Watertown, South Dakota. So this is being updated now instead. Reviews are lovely things I like to read and most often respond to.

When the girls got to the auditorium they were shocked to find everyone already there. Santana went to sit by her usual companions of Kurt Mercedes and Brittany. She motioned for Rachel to join her. Rachel practically darted over there when she saw Finn motioning in his direction too. Mr. Schuester looked on with a confused look on his face. "Rachel aren't you going to sit with Finn?"

"Uh no Mr. Schuester I'm not." Rachel said quickly. Everyone's expressions quickly turned to ones of confusion.

"Why not? Aren't you two like a couple?" Artie asked.

"Obviously none of you were in the lunch room this afternoon or you would know what's going on around here." Santana spat.

"Santana, honey, be nice. If they were there then they would know what's going on with Finn. Kurt don't you know? Didn't Finn tell you?" Rachel spoke up. Kurt shook his head.

"Rachel and I broke up last night." Finn spoke slowly, "It's all Santana's fault! I would still be with Rachel if she hadn't kissed her yesterday! That fucking slut stole my girlfriend!" he was yelling by the end.

"Finn! Santana is not a slut! And she did not steal me. I was going to break up with you anyway. Finn I'm gay. And I was using you as a beard to try and get the names and slushies to stop. But where were you when I needed you? You were off somewhere trying to protect your precious reputation. I've liked Santana for a long time." Rachel yelled at him.

"YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME THOUGH! YOU CHOSE THE SLUT OVER ME! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Finn screamed back at her.

"Oh and you do? We both know you only used her to seem like you were a good kid for picking one of the what you call losers. I don't see Rachel as that. She is beautiful and amazing and deserves so much more than you could ever give her." Santana said defensively.

"San, we both know you're using Rachel for the same exact purpose." Quinn spoke up. She walked over to where Rachel was perched on her chair and punched her in the stomach. "You know you're too good for Rachel but you're using her just like Finn." She turned to Santana. Santana was pissed at this point. She tackled Quinn and started punching her repeatedly. Mercedes eventually pulled Santana off of Quinn.

"Santana, Rachel needs you now. She hasn't spoken since Quinn punched her." Mercedes said calmly. Santana turned to Rachel.

"Rachel honey it'll all be okay. I promise I will never leave you. At least not until you ask me to. You are my world. Ignore Finn and Quinn. They don't deserve your concern." Santana spoke softly. She sat down and pulled Rachel into her arms. She held her like that for the rest of a very tense glee. Finn stared daggers into Santana's back. Quinn did too. The rest of glee wanted to know the story behind the new couple and how to mash up their names. They eventually all came up with PEZBERRY. It sounded so much better than finchel or puckleberry. When glee was over for the day everyone but Rachel and Santana left. Rachel was the first to speak.

"Santana, I don't know if I can trust you. Are you just using me? You know for some sick joke like Quinn said?" she said softly. She was truly terrified that Quinn had been right.

"No tiny, I would never do that. That was the old me. You have found the new me. The me that doesn't want to hurt you. Now let's get out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer. Besides I want to take you to dinner. Then maybe a movie?" Santana reassured her. Rachel nodded her head. She started to get out of Santana's lap but Santana only tightened her grip. "Nuh-uh tiny. I'm carrying you out." Santana got up and carried Rachel out of the room. When they got to the parking lot they found someone unexpected at Rachel's car. Finn was slashing the back tire on her jeep. In blind rage Santana put Rachel down and tackled Finn. She punched him in the nose and chin before repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Rachel went over to inspect her car. She found all four tires slashed. She pulled out her phone to call a tow truck.

"Santana! Grab his keys and any money he has. He slashed all my tires. I'm calling a tow truck." Rachel said.

"I'm on it tiny. No one messes with someone I love and gets away with it." She flipped over Finn and grabbed his wallet and keys. She found two hundreds in it. She grabbed them and with one swift kick she was off of Finn as if nothing had happened. "Thanks frankenteen! We can use this on our date tonight. Rachel is the truck on its way?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with them. I called the one about two blocks away. We should wait for them to get here before we leave. What are we going to do about him though?" she explained.

"I'll just push him under the car next to us. The tow truck will take yours and we can take his. We'll return it later of course. I have the keys to my Porsche too." She said dangling a second pair of keys. Just then the tow truck pulled up.

"Is this the car?" he said pointing to Rachel's. The two girls nodded. "Okay I'll just tow it back to the shop and you can come and pick it up tomorrow." Again the girls nodded. The driver hooked up Rachel's jeep and drove off. The girls got into Finn's car and drove off in the opposite direction. They were off to Santana's house.

When they arrived at Santana's house they were relived to find both her parent's cars were not in the drive way. She parked the car across the street from her house and she and Rachel ran over to the garage. Santana opened the garage door using the key hidden in the potted plant next to the door. The girls rushed inside and Santana motioned for Rachel to climb into the yellow Porsche 911 turbo that Santana was proud to call her own. It had been a birthday present from her dad. She was surprised her dad hadn't taken it back to the dealership. Santana grabbed the garage door opener and opened the garage door. Then she climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. She slowly backed out of the garage. She pressed the button on the control and then threw it back into the garage as the doors closed. Then she sped off to breadstix.


	11. Chapter eleven: Breadstix

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was going through some deep shit at home but it's all sorted out now. Reviews are like pot to me.

Once the girls were seated at breadstix Santana immediately pulled Rachel close to her. The waiter walked up to them. He was the girls' age and about Santana's height. "Are you ladies ready to order? He questioned. He smiled at Santana before grimacing at Rachel. Santana looked at his name tag. It said his name was Steven.

"Yes Steven I'll have the turkey Alfredo and you to not smirk at me and then frown upon my girlfriend. Rachel honey what'll you have?" Santana said angrily. Steven turned a pale white.

"I'll have the shrimp Alfredo" Rachel said quietly

"And a different waiter. Nobody is going to make my girlfriend sad. Or you'll have to deal with me." Santana smirked.

"Excuse me I was just thinking how you got stuck with her. You could do so much better." Steven growled.

"Like what you?" Santana growled and stood up. Rachel put her hand on Santana's warning her not to get too mad.

"Santana it's no big deal I get this all the time." Rachel said quietly.

"No Rach it isn't okay. No dumbass waiter is going to make fun of my girlfriend. We're leaving Rachel. I'm going to come here when they have crappy waiters that insult my girlfriend. I'll get my breadsticks elsewhere." Santana yelled. The manager came out to see what was wrong.

"What seems to be going on here Ms. Lopez?" The manager said.

"Well Thomas, Steven here is our waiter this evening. He decided to take a chance to hit on me and insult my girlfriend. We are leaving and not returning as long as he works here." Santana said politely. She grabbed Rachel's hand and started to leave.

"Mr. Kiyoko is this true?" Thomas questioned.

"No! I am their waiter and when I came over I smiled politely and asked them what they would like to eat. Ms. Lopez here requested a different waiter and then snapped at me." Steven lied smoothly. But Thomas wasn't buying it.

"Steven you are fired. You do not lie to your boss and terrorize my favorite customer. Ms. Lopez, Ms. Berry, dinner is on me tonight. I apologize for Steven. It is his first day and he goes to McKinley I don't know why he didn't recognize you two."

"No one ever recognizes me unless I'm covered in slushy." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel honey that is not true. And he did recognize us. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to terrorize Rachel some more." Santana reassured.

"Have a seat I'll get you a new waiter. Is there one you would prefer?" Thomas asked.

"Oh yeah! Can we have Tony? He's always so nice! And he won't hit on either of us." Santana requested.

"Of course Santana. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll send Tony out." Thomas said as he politely smiled at the girls.

"Santana you really didn't have to do that. I'm used to that kind of thing." Rachel said quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have put you through that. You deserve better than that. You deserve romance. You deserve someone who'll quote your favorite romantic play." Santana rambled.

"Romeo and Juliet." Rachel said bluntly.

"What?"

"Romeo and Juliet. It's my favorite romantic play. I love the whole concept of it. Love at first sight and all that." Rachel explained. Just then Tony came and took their orders. The rest of the dinner was spent discussing their favorite plays, movies, and books. As Santana and Rachel walked to the door she gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips before she spotted someone hiding in the bushes.

"Finn Hudson! Get the fuck out of Rachel's bushes now!" Santana yelled. Finn scrambled out from behind the bushes and down the block as fast as he could. Santana walked over to the bush and found a knife and a box of condoms sitting in Finn's place. "Fucking bastard was going to try something. That's it. I'm kicking his ass tomorrow. No one is going to try that with my Rachel." Santana growls possessively. She picks Rachel up in a bridal carry and takes her upstairs to bed.

Once again sorry for the loooooonnnnggg wait but there were school issues and papers and such I promise to update again soon!


	12. Chapter twelve: The Hallway Incident

Okay I am so sorry for the long wait… my computer got taken for poor grades…. Welp here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to R&R

As Santana walked Rachel to her locker Monday morning she stayed alert. She didn't know where Finn was but she was determined to find him. She texted on Sunday Puck telling him what she had found Saturday night, and he had agreed to help her rough him up.

"Sanny what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked as she attempted to grab her Spanish book off the top shelf of her locker.

"Huh? O-oh nothing baby girl…" Santana replied nervously.

"Santana Lopez! Do not lie to me. Tell me please…?" Rachel pleaded with a puppy dog pout.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." Santana replied. At that very moment Santana spotted Finn stalking this way. The way he had his eyes fixed on Rachel worried Santana. "Here honey let me help you with that." Santana grabbed Rachel's Spanish book for her. She looked back over at Finn and spotted something in his hand. Just then someone pushed him to the ground.

"What is Puck doing to Finn?" Rachel asked worriedly.

'_So that's who's beating the shit out of frankenteen' _Santana thought before replying, "Beating the shit out of him. Honey I know you don't condone violence but I had to tell Puck what I found in the bushes Saturday. Honey he was planning to rape you… I couldn't let him get off scot free… I'm sorry." Santana looked down ashamed and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"Sanny are you crying?" Rachel looked at Santana worriedly before continuing, "I'm not mad at you, please don't cry. I just don't condone violence because I don't want you to get hurt. Finn won't give up though…. I think we might have to take this to the police..."

"W-we can't! They don't trust me or believe a word I say… and I'm the one that found the knife and box of condoms…. They'll want me to tell them what happened." Santana rambled on until she noticed Rachel fixated in the direction of Finn and Puck.

"Oh… my…. Streisand…." Rachel mumbled. Santana followed her gaze until she noticed what had caught Rachel's attention. Not only was Puck beating the crap out of Finn but so were Kurt and Blaine. '_I did not expect that from Kurt Hummel! I mean Finn's his brother!' _Just then Quinn ran up and shouted "RACHEL BERRY AND SANTANA LOPEZ ARE DATING!"

Santana shouted right after Quinn with, "QUINN FABRAY IS PREGNANT AGAIN!" '_That ought to shut her up for a while.' _Santana thought with a smirk. She caught a glimpse of Quinn's face and Quinn was absolutely dumbfounded. She stormed over to where Santana and Rachel were and slapped Santana.

"How dare you speak of it Santana! I told you to never say that! My parents will kill me, the school will shun me and Finn's the father this time!" Quinn shouted.

"Not my problem. But this all just confirms you have bad choice in men," Santana spat.

"And you have horrible choice in women. Really Santana? Rachel Berry? Have you no common sense? Do you know how this will affect your social status?" Quinn screamed.

"My social status means nothing if it means I cannot be with Rachel. Rachel is anything anyone could ever want in a woman. She's sweet and caring, she listens, she's beautiful and she can kiss. She's all that matters to me Quinn. Now run along and help Finn before Puck kills him. I highly doubt he can last much longer between the three boys kicking the shit out of him," Santana said calmly.

"You will regret this Santana. I will make sure you do. And as for Rachel I'll make sure something happens to her. You can do better San." Santana could see the malice in her eyes. She needed to protect Rachel from Quinn and Finn. She had no idea what they were planning but she knew it was bad. She took Rachel's hand in her own and walked to Spanish 2.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Lunch part one

The rest of the morning passed by bleakly. But as Santana walked to the gleeks lunch table Kurt got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Rachel wasn't with Santana.

"Santana Maria Lopez you left Rachel alone?" Kurt scolded.

"Relax porcelain. She should be r-right behind…." As Santana spoke she turned around, searching the cafeteria for Rachel but finding no sign of the brunette. "Or at l-least she should be." Santana said, the worry making her voice shake. As Santana sat down she sensed immediately that something was wrong, for at that very moment Quinn waltzed up to the table. She looked directly at Santana, shook her head and began to speak; the venom in her voice apparent.

"Well, well Santana left Rachel to fend for herself. Did you even notice who was by her in line?"

"Quinn. Where's my Rachel?" Santana spoke calmly.

"Wherever Finn's at of course. Did you really-" Quinn was cut off by a scream coming from the direction of the theatre. 'That's Rachel's scream!' Santana's head screamed. Santana sprang from her seat pushing Quinn out of the way and began running towards the theatre Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Quinn hot on her heels. Quinn was closest to Santana and she dove in an attempt to clobber Santana to the ground, just barely missing. "Damnit!" she swore. Kurt and the others rushed past her.

When Santana reached the doors she pulled with all her might but the door was locked tight. "No I have to get in there! I need to save Rachel!" She fell to her knees sobbing. Quinn came up behind her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and yanked her up. Santana yelped in pain and tried to break free. It was no use. She couldn't save Rachel. Just then Kurt and Blaine came barreling at the door in an attempt to break it down. To their disappointment it was a worthless effort. The door wouldn't budge.

Sorry for the short chapter. It's only part one though… The worst is yet to come. Remember to R&R


	14. Chapter fourteen: Lunch part two

Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I got caught up in NaNoWriMo planning…. But here is the next chapter…I combined parts two three and four…. I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger…. R&R…

"What are you doing Finn?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to lock the door so we can have a little fun. You're going to learn what you're missing by choosing that goddamn DYKE Santana over me! Oh and don't try and run or scream. Santana won't hear you. I had Quinn scare her and then when she took off I had her knocked out. She's not going to save you," Finn smirked. Rachel crawled into a corner and tried to hide. When Finn got done locking the doors he went back to where she was hiding. He wrenched her to her feet and Rachel wouldn't look at him. "Look at me!" When she still didn't look at him he slapped Rachel.

"I will not look at you! You are a hideous monster!" Rachel tried getting away but Finn's grip was too tight. "Goddamnit Rachel, LOOK AT ME!" Finn punched Rachel as hard as he could. Rachel went limp in his hands. He dropped her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. He grabbed his knife out of his pocket. The switch blade flipped open. Rachel startled awake and attempted to get away. Finn was too quick and in his blind rage stabbed Rachel in the leg. She screamed at the top of her lungs. A thump emanated from the door. "SANTANA! HELP ME PLEASE!" Rachel screamed. Finn stabbed her in the arm. Rachel, suffering from blood loss, passed out. Finn picked up Rachel in a bridal carry and went to the prop room. He locked the door again.

When Santana found Rachel it was a horrendous sight. She had followed the trail of blood to a door. When she opened the door she found a naked, unconscious, bloody, bruised Rachel Berry. "Oh my god. Rachel! What did he do to you? KURT MERCEDES BLAINE! CALL 9-1-1! I FOUND RACHEL!" Santana screamed. Santana burst into tears when she took in everything around her. "Rachel, wake up honey… Please Rachel don't die on me. I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. You mean the world to me. The world wouldn't be the same without you. Please wake up. Please," Santana cried. She then spotted Finn's switchblade laying on the floor next to Rachel. 'That must be how he got her to follow him into the auditorium. Why would he do something like this to such an amazing girl? She doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this.'

"Santana? Are you okay?" Kurt asked from the auditorium doorway.

"Why would I be okay? They wouldn't even let me ride in the ambulance with her. They asked if she had a life partner and of course they had to choose that lying bastard over me. I should be there with her not that rapist!"

"Santana, honey, I know. Let's get over there and see how she's doing. Okay?" Kurt said, 'Knowing Santana she needs to be there with Rachel. They made a promise that they would never leave each other. She needed to be there when Rachel woke up. She should be there not Finn.' Kurt and Blaine both thought.

"Hey Kurt, I'm sure Finn planned this as I'm sure you're queer as a three dollar bill." Mercedes said as she walked in to assess Santana's ability to go anywhere.

"Santana, honey, are you coming to the hospital with us?" Kurt seemed worried. Santana still hadn't moved from her spot since they said she couldn't go with Rachel to the hospital.

"Yes. Let's go please. Finn can't be there when she wakes up. Who know what he's going to say or do. He's already cause enough damage. Rachel can't be hurt anymore. We need to go. I can't let him win! Not this time. Not now." Santana said through clenched teeth.

"I know, honey, I know," Mercedes said soothingly. She didn't want Santana to do anything stupid and get into trouble. That was one thing she didn't want to add on top of all the chaos that was ensuing around them. Santana had enough on her plate as it was, she didn't need jail time on top of it. 'Santana may have a bit of a temper problem but that was only when someone she loved got hurt. Such as with Rachel every time she was slushied or attacked by someone. But now there was real danger. Now Rachel needs her. I can't let her do something stupid like attacking Finn. Which she will probably try. She needs for Rachel to be okay. She can't lose everyone in her life all at once. She just can't,' Mercedes thought worriedly.

More chapters up soon… R&R


	15. Chapter fifteen: Hospital part one

Heeeeyyyy….. sorry my chapters haven't been up to snuff… this one will be. Promise. Oh… and one change I made… when santana took Finn's v-card she got pregnant and gave her away. She had the baby in the beginning of Junior year. And she gave the baby to Rachel's mom instead of Quinn…. R&R

When they pulled up to the hospital Santana jumped out of the car before Kurt even had the car parked. Santana spotted Finn looking particularly smug. She ran up and punched him in the face. "What the hell were you thinking? Rachel is the most amazing person in the world! And you just went and destroyed her! You are the biggest fucking douche bag in the world frankenteen!" Santana's screams were heard throughout the parking lot.

"At least I got some. She belongs with me not you. You're USING her. Juist admit it Santana. You hate that I'm right for her and you're not!" Finn gave her a smug smile.

"You know what? NO ONE deserves to be with you! Rachel deserves better than you. Better than this. She deserves to be happy. And what you did to her won't make her happy! That was RAPE! You might have gotten her PREGNANT! And if she is you get no part in raising the child. I'd die before I'd let you take part in destroying a life of someone I love! I gave Jacky away because you wanted me too. I gave it to Rachel's mom no less! And all because that's what you wwanted. And now you went and ruined Rachel's life. Way to fucking go hudson. Are you proud of yourself?" Santana was furious because Finn just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I am. I did what you are unable to do. I got some action from rachel before you even got past first base! So yeah all I have left to do is convince her that I'm better for ther than you are. That I am as good as she could ever get." Finn's smirk grew wider as her spoke. This infuriated Santana who lashed out, "Listen here you piece of shit! You are so wrong about how I feel about Rachel. And you don't deserve to even call her your ex! On the day I enrolled at McKinely she was the first person I saw. She had the courage to talk to me. I fell for her right then and there. But I didn't want to be an outcast at this school too. So I joined Cheeios. The Cheerios all hated Rachel's guts so I pretended to hate her too. But it was a huge mistake. Rachel is the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. And how you treat her is completely and totally unacceptable. You treat her like she's worthless. You called her a piece of shit just yesterday! Why can't you see what you're doing? You aren't right for her. And you need to leave. Now." Santana was screaming by this point. A pissed Finn ran up to her and punched Santana in the face. By this point Mercedes and Kurt were running up to Santana when they got there Finn had knocked Santana out and was now fiddling with opening his switch blade. Kurt tackled him while Mercedes tried to wake Santana up. "We need a doctor now! Kurt don't let him get away!" Mercedes yelled as loud as she could. Despite Kurt's size he was really quite strong. He took down Finn no problem. Finn fought all the same, but it was no use.

"get off me you FAG!" Finn screamed.

"this is what you get. You raped Rachel and just knocked out her girlfriend. You deserve jailtime," Kurt smirked.

"You are one fucked up bastard. I did what was right Kurt. Santana doesn't deserve Rachel. I deserve to have Rachel. ME! NOT HER!"

"You really are a fucked up bastard aren't you Finn?" Mercedes chimed in, "You think that you can have whatever youwant whenever you want it. When in reality you don't deserve it! NONE OF IT!" The nurses ran up to find mercedes trying to wake up Santana, and Kurt attempting to pry the knife from Finn's hand

"What is going on here?: One of the nurses questioned.

"We are trying to keep Santana from ending up like her girlfriend did. This guy tried to assault her too!" Kurt grunted. At that moment Finn got his knife oped and stabbed Kurt as hard as he could in the leg. Kurt fell to the side screaming in pain. Finn hopped up from the gravelly ground and ran over to where Santana was. In a blind rage he pushed Mercedes back away from Santana and stabbed Mercedes in the stomach. Santana woke up and tackled Finn to the ground. "Okay first of all someone needs to get Kurt and Mercedes inside to get cared for and someone needs to get me a pair of hand cuffs for this bastard. Oh and get a security guard out her." Santana ordered. One of the nurses ran inside to fufill Santana's orders. When she retured there was five doctors, and not one but two security guards. Finn was taken into custody, and Santana walked with the doctors inside. They made her get checked out before they'd let her see anyone. The entire timeSantana was saying, "is my girlfriend okay?" over and over. The doctors thought she had a concussiona dn was confused. "Is. My. Girlfriend. Rachel Berry. Okay?" She yelled at them.

"Ma'am your scans are clear. My assistant here will take you to see your friends. Bu I must warn you that miss Berry is in bad shape. She and your friend Kurt are both unconcious. If you'd like you may see miss Mercedes Jones first."

"No, thank you. I would like to see Rachel now. This is all my fault," Santana stammered.

"Ma'am this is in no way your fault. It is Mr. Hudson's." The doctor reassured her.

"Yes it is. If I had stayed with her she'd be okay. If I had stayed with her…." Santana trailed off.

"Santana Lopez?" A voice questioned from the hallway.

CLIFF HANGER! Hehehe more to come…. R&R


	16. Chapter sixteen: Hospital part two

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" Santana replied already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Oh it's the one the only, Quinn Fabray!" The voice replied over enthusiastically.

"For the love of Gaga! What the fuck are you doing here? Isn't it bad enough you've put my two best friends AND Rachel in the hospital? Rachel could be pregnant for fuck's sake! Do you even have a heart?" Santana practically screamed.

"Chill your ass, S. I checked with Finnocence before he left and her risk of being pregnant is high. Finn doesn't have the brain power to use a condom. As for Porcelain and Wheezy… well they shouldn't have gotten in Finn's way. They got what they deserved. It should be Rachel in the hospital not them but them there is just a bonus. I think you may need to be put in a hospital bed as well," Quinn smirked. Her evil plan was working perfectly. The only loose end was Finn. She had plans for Santana, "This is what you get for having a perfect life! You could do better than Rachel though. You need to lose everything."

"Quinn," Santana took a step forward, "I did lose everything, except Rachel. I didn't push her away like you did. She offered you everything you could hope for. But you turned her down. You thought you were better than her."

"because I am. And so are you. You could have any girl in the world! But who can I have? No one. All because of Beth."

"Look I went through pregnancy last year just like you, the only difference is I didn't push Rachel away," Santana growled. She pushed past Quinn and started walking down the hospital corridor, but then she stopped. She spun on her heels and glared at Quinn, "Why don't you just go back to Brittany? After all you did give her your virginity. You stole her from me. I want nothing to do with either of you."

"Like I'd want something to do with you. Not everyone's got the hots for you Santana."

"You love someone don't you? But you can't have them. They're dating someone and you can't stand it can you?" Santana smirked. The pieces were all falling into place now. It was all making sense.

"N-no… you're dead wrong," Quinn said quickly. It was answer enough for Santana. Quinn stormed up to Santana and pulled Santana into a kiss. Santana broke the kiss and slapped Quinn. Quinn tackled Santana and began punching her repeatedly in the face. After what seemed like forever the last remaining security guard drug her off Santana. As he pulled her out the door she screamed, "This isn't over Lopez!" The doctors made sure Santana's vitals were good. Then they sent her on her way.

As she made her way to Rachel's room a doctor began walking beside her. She noticed he was going to Rachel's room too, "Excuse me," She said, "But what will happen to Finn and Quinn?"

"Well," the doctor began, "they will be put in a holding cell until their parents can come and pick them up," he ushered Santana into a room. She spun on her heels and face the doctor, furious. "What?" She shouted, "They assault me, RAPE Rachel, and stab Kurt and 'cedes and all they fucking get is a slap on the wrist?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have any proof that he was the one who did these things. So we cannot do anything about it."

"Yes you can! You can lock that mother-fucking girlfriend raping bastard in prison! Quinn ASSAULTED me! You fucking have proof!" Santana yelled at the doctor.

"Ms. Lopez please do not disturb the patients," The doctor said in a hushed tone.

"Well too fucking late," Mercedes yelled from her bed.

"Yeah, we heard everything," Kurt spat.

"Sanny! Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I should be asking you that Tiny," Santana replied, "I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you at lunch! This is all my Fa-"

"Santana Maria Lopez do NOT finish that sentence. This is not your fault. I shouldn't have talked to Finn. I knew he was up to something. I'm so so so sorry baby…" Rachel had tears threatening to pout over.

"Oh baby, Tiny, don't cry, Please. It"ll be alright. I promise."

"But," Rachel questioned, "what if I'm pregnant? What then? And they got away with everything! Why do they always win?" This time Rachel did cry. Santana rushed to her side to comfort her. She spoke in a low, soothing voice, "Tiny they only win if we let them. We won't let them this time. We are better than them. We can, and will, beat them. And if you ARE pregnant I'll be here to help along the way. Don't worry honey, we'll win this one. We have loving, caring friends on our side. But I need to ask you, if you ARE pregnant, would you want to keep the baby?" Santana didn't want to force Rachel into anything.

"If I am pregnant would you raise the baby with me? I want to keep the theoretical baby, Sanny, but only if you'll raise it with me." When Santana nodded Rachel hugged her.


	17. Chapter seventeen: Six Days Later

A/N: I know Chapter Sixteen was short… I'll make it up to you. I promise. Here's Chapter Seventeen: hospital six days later. R&R

A doctor walked in holding a file. He cleared his throat. Santana and Rachel turned to face the doctor. The doctor spoke, "Ms. Berry, Ms. Lopez, I have some news."

"What's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Well, I have Rachel's pregnancy test results," the doctor simply said.

"And?" the girls answered in unison.

"Ms. Berry, you are pregnant. Now obviously, it's too early to tell the sex of the baby. But if you would like me to set you up with planned parenthood they can help with adoption and abortion, should you choose that path, or you may decide to keep the baby. It is your choice. I'll leave you to discuss," the doctor said as he turned and sprinted out of the room.

"The answer is yes. I'll keep the baby," Rachel said defiantly.

"I'll help with your baby as long as you'll have me," Santana assured her.

"You mean our baby, Sanny. I love you."

"And I will always love you. So," Santana sighed, "we're having a baby together?"

"I think we are," Rachel's smile suddenly vanished, "Oh my god! What are my dad's gonna say?"

"I'll call them and tell them what happened. They won't be mad at you. I promise. They can't blame you. Plus you'll need them. I'm sure they'll help," Santana explained.

"But what if they blame you?" Rachel asked worriedly. She didn't want her dads to blame Santana for what happened.

"They won't. We tried our best to get to you but Quinn held us up too long. He just barely had locked the door. We had to get a janitor to unlock it so we could get to you. Then we all fell victim in the parking lot. He caught us off guard," Santana said. She spoke slowly, so as not to forget anything.

"I know he did Sanny. They are cruel human beiths. They need to learn their place in this world."

"I thought I made myself crystal claear that I'd make their lives a living HELL if they did this to you," Santana hissed. She was fuming.

"Sanny? What are you planning?" Rachel asked.

"Just of ways to destroy them," Santana smiled evily.

"Just don't go overboard. I don't want you in trouble with Figgins. He's been rather strict lately," Rachel cautioned. She glanced around and sighed.

"What's wrong Tiny?"

"I was going to ask Coach Sylvester to put me one the Cheerios. Now," Rachel sighed again, "no it'll have to wait until Senior Year."

"That's nonsense! I'll get Sylvester to put you as my co-captain. I won't let her put Quinn up there with me. It'll only end in a fight. I'm sure she wouldn't want that," Santana's evil smirk reappeared, triple the size, as she spoke.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, and that's very sweet of you Santana. God, I never knew you'd be this amazing. I must be the luckiest girl alive," Rachel said.

"No, that's me. Rach, you're talented, beautiful, stron, and an amazing kisser. I'm honored to call you my girlfriend. It may only be Junior year but I Love you. I have since I first met you," Santana looked at her phone, "we should get some rest though. You three need to get well and I need to be well rested to take on the world without my favorite person tomorrow."

"Good night Sanny," Rachel yawned sleepily.

"Good night Tiny. Sleep well," all of them fell asleep almost immediately.


	18. Chapter eighteen: School

Santana woke up and rolled over. The hospital clock said it was 6:05 in the morning while it flashed annoyingly in Santana's face. 'Well time to get ready for school. Awww… Rachel looks so cute when she's asleep.' Santana kissed Rachel's forehead, 'I can't believe her own dad's never came to visit her. Or even come home to make sure she was okay! What was so fucking important that they had to stay! She's their fucking daughter!' She turned to Kurt, "Hey Kurt?"

"What is it San?" Kurt asked half asleep.

"May I borrow that awesome camero of yours? I need to go back to school today. I need to talk to Sylvester, Rach's pregnancy aside, she wants a spot on the cheerios, and I'm gonna get her one, as co-captain. That way I can give her the easy positions. So as not to hurt her, or the baby," Santana smiled at the thought of raising a family with Rachel.

"Of course you can San! If Rachel wants to be co-captain of the Cheerios, Quinn can't stop you. She's lost her title," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Kurt," Santana said, "you're a good friend."

"Keys are on the table."

"Thanks. Oh and please tell them I'll come and visit right after school."

"Will do. Now GO!" Kurt ushered her out the door.

As Santana got to school she could tell people were watching her. Amio was the first to ask, "Hey Dyke! Where's your midget? She leave you for Finn?"

"Shut your mouth Azimio! Rachel's in the hospital with Kurt AND Mercedes for fuck's sake! All because of Finn! You have no place telling me what Rachel did or didn't do. Got it?" Santana screamed.

"Why? Not like she's worth anything," Karofsky spat. Santana darted off before they saw she was crying.

"Lopez! I want you to pick a piece of fresh meat for you to train. You got it?"

"Yes Coach. I already know who I'll pick but they're in the hospital."

"Who? That Tahoe chick? Or Kurt?"

"It's Mercedes and yes. Both of them," Santana explained.

"I see. I should learn her name if she's gonna be on my squad. Can I go to the hospital with you and Blaine today? I want to make sure my son's okay."

"You have a son?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Yes, I gave him to the Hummel's when he was a baby though."

"Why didn't Kurt tell me?"

"Well," coach said, "He just found out about three months ago. He's the reason I never bother your little glee club anymore. It'd take away his joy. I'm sorry I tried. He's such a sweet boy. No wonder Blaine fell for him."

"It's sweet really," Santana said, "and thoughtful you both are coming. After all they're getting released today. Blaine must be the best person ever."

"No, S, that's you. You care so much about Rachel. You are helping her when her life's a wreck. Sure you've hit a rough spot, but it all works out in the end. For the better too. You have nothing to worry about honey. You and Rachel make a great couple. You will make great parents. You are in love, right?" Coach explained.

"Yes Coach," Santana said, "I love her with my entire being. She deserves to have an amazing life and be protected from everything that can hurt her. I couldn't get to her in time. Quinn and Finn hurt her. And it's all my fault. If I had stayed with her NONE of this would have happened. And her dad's are too busy with their goddamned trip to even come home to see their own daughter and comfort her and tell her everything is going to be all right! It's not right! None of this should have happened," Santana began crying, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Santana honey… Everything happens as God intends it. I assure you they won't get away with this. I promise." Santana sensed that her talk with Coach Sylvester was done for now, so she stood and exited the room with the two uniforms in her hands.


	19. Chapter nineteen: Hospital part three

Hey everyone! I finally broke my writer's block!

As Santana pulled up to the hospital Coach Sylvester tossed the uniforms at her and got out of the Camero. "Coach?" Santana asked, puzzled, "Why are there three uniforms?"

"Because S," Sue said, "Rachel's gonna need one that'll stretch. Plus the other one was lost in the incident." Blaine smiled and nodded. Blaine and Santana climbed out of the car and the three walked into the building. Santana walked up to the nurse's desk, "Hi Steph. I'm here to see Rach, Kurt, and Mercedes."

Steph nodded, "Are those two with you?" She motioned toward Blaine and Sue. Santana nodded, "Very well. You know where their room is." Santana smiled as a thank-you and walked down the hallway. She stopped halfway down the hall and turned to face Blaine and Sue. "Are you two coming or what?" she chuckled. Blaine and Sue gave sheepish grins and followed Santana.

When they reached the room Santana took one of the uniforms and hid it behind her back. She walked up to the sleeping brunette and kissed her softly. Rachel startled awake and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Sue and Blaine walked over to Kurt and Mercedes and started chatting. Santana smiled and pulled the uniform out from behind her back. "I got you a new uniform baby girl," Santana said as she set the uniform down beside Rachel. Rachel pulled Santana closer and kissed her cheek. "That's great San, I have a surprise for tonight," She paused, "And you'll have to trust me. I want you, at six, to go home and grab the bass guitar and my electric. Blaine. I need you to grab your drumsticks and Kurt's keyboard. Okay?" Santana and Blaine nodded. "Why do we need them tiny?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled, "You'll see." Rachel threw off the covers and walked to a basket of clothes Santana had brought her the day before. She shuffled through them and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She nodded, satisfied, and strode to the bathroom to change, swaying her hips seductively as she went. Santana gulped, "I-I, Kurt. Here's your keys bud." She tossed Kurt the keys. The brunette caught them and set them on the table beside his hospital bed. He stood and hugged Blaine whispering something in the Warbler's ear. Blaine smiled and nodded before kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Now go beautiful. Go get the supplies," Kurt chuckled, blushing profusely. Blaine grabbed the keys off the table and rushed out of the room, dragging Sue with him.

Santana tilted her head to the side, "What's all that about Kurt? Where's your mom and Blaine off to?"

Kurt looked at Santana and chuckled, "You'll see." As he finished the bathroom opened and Santana's jaw dropped.

Rachel leaned against the doorway, "You okay Sanny?"

Santana nodded slowly and sat on the bed, "What's with the get up?"

Rachel smirked, "For tonight silly. You'll just have to wait and see." Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded again before she began wringing her hands. She stood and walked to Rachel, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel smile and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana kissed the shorter girl with all the love she had for her. Everything she had was because of Rachel in one way or another. Her love of making movies came from Rachel's 'always ready for the camera' attitude. Santana started making movies of Rachel singing when they were freshmen. Rachel pulled away and smiled, "Later."


	20. THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 20 THIS IS AN AN

To the anon who insisted on bashing my first chapter:

First of all this is the first story I felt like publishing.

Secondly Finn was Andy before he was Finn. Same for Rachel and Angela. I had originally written this as an original story. Then I changed it to a Faberry fic but I found the storyline worked MUCH better as Pezberry.

Third haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't like, don't read'? It my friend is something you should look into. I'm fixing that chapter now. Thank you for pointing it out. You are the first one to catch it. Now I don't appreciate you saying I should give up doing something I love. Everyone's first story has some bugs, mine is no exception. How about you show me how a first story should be written. Then you know, everyone can ooo and ahhh about yours and forget my 'lame' story.

Frankly I didn't know anyone but my friend meridian on here before I posted this story. SSB and Guyana Rose some of the first I met through here. Then there's Cassicio, she's done so much for me and I'm glad I met her. They didn't start reviewing BECAUSE they were my friends, they became my friends BECAUSE they reviewed and had GREAT personalities. So in response to everything you bashed, continue pointing out my mistakes. I'll fix them. I'm not giving up writing. Ever.

Sincerely,

Jace.


End file.
